The lost way
by moonlitcat
Summary: There was more than one way to progress as a hollow. The old way that existed when the worlds Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and the mortal world, were combined. At a time, when the three powers coexisted peacefully, when the lost way of protection, of love, and the way of peace was bountiful, the old way prevailed. Now the lost way, comes again. WILL BE YAOI. AN: i drew the picture.
1. Chapter 1

THE LOST WAY

SUMMERY: There was more than one way to progress as a hollow. The old way that existed when the worlds Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and the mortal world, were combined. At a time, when the three powers coexisted peacefully, when the lost way of protection, of love, and the way of peace was bountiful, the old way prevailed. Now the lost way, comes again. **~~~~###~~~~** Prologue part 1 of 2

At the beginning of time there was chaos.

Noise, light, darkness, silence, life, and death bled together in the most breathtaking, and heart wrenching, of ways. These chaotic forces came together, creating a world of amazing beauty. This world was Gaia. On this world were three powers, from the least powerful to the most, were the Humans, the Shinigami, and the Hollows.

A cycle prevailed. The Humans were born, they lived, and then they died. Once they die, the ones with the most power become a Hollow. The Hollows were, at first, ugly creatures, with overwhelming instincts to kill, fight, and hunt. If a hollow takes the life of a human, that Hollow is immediately stripped of its powers and becomes a Shinigami.

A Shinigami is the dead soul of a human who does not have the power to become a hollow. Of those Shinigami there are those with greater powers called 'Soul Reapers'. These 'Soul Reapers' where the Shinigami who could have become Hollows. They are charged with the duty to eliminate the Hollows who kill human souls. They can train their powers to extensive lengths, but they will never have the true power they would have earned as a Hollow.

Hollows that make on from their first days are rare. Even rarer are the ones who make it to the highest honor of Arrancar, when they can finally stop looking and feeling like monsters.

To do that they at some point must gain back their human minds as a low level Hollow. It usually happens because their wills prevent them from attacking their family and friends at first. Their minds tell them that killing human's is wrong, and so they don't. Feeding off of the power in the air, never tasting a human soul, they eventually become a Menos with three levels.

A Menos has three levels, Gillian, Adjuchas, and Vasto Lorde. In those levels they must help the 'Soul Reapers' contain the rogue Hollows. If a rogue Hollow has eaten too many souls, the Menos is allowed to devour it, gaining the power to evolve through the three levels. When a Hollow becomes a Vasto Lorde, they have to gain back their Human emotions, when that happens, their mask splits and they gain their full powers, as an Arrancar; the emotion they gain back is usually love; the love of life and learning and living. Not surviving but **living**.

Now back to Soul Reapers. Soul Reapers have three levels as well. These all depend on their Zanpakutō levels, the sealed level, the Shikai, and the Bankai. The sealed level shows their Zanpakutō as normal katana. At Shikai they learn to call out a small amount of their Zanpakutō's true forms. At Bankai their Zanpakutō is completely released and at full power. To progress through the levels take time and a lot of training. Few reach the level of Bankai.

Arrancars have those levels as well, just for them there is no time they have to use to gain them. Also for them there are four levels. The first two are the sealed levels. Level one is the Arrancar Human form. They are not really humans, but they look exactly how they did before they died, with a few adjustments. Then there is the second sealed form, were they have what's left over from their mask and their Zanpakutō in sealed form. The third form is close to what the Shinigami call Shikai, but is really a mix of Shikai and Bankai, their Zanpakutō is fully released. Then there is the released form, where the Arrancar take on a Hollow like appearance without the mask.

Now for the Zanpakutō. A Zanpakutō is like a familiar in weapon form. They are guides, friends, and family to their wielders, the Soul Reapers and the Arrancar. Becoming a Zanpakutō is one of the three ways a Shinigami and Hollow can move on.

The three ways of moving on are staying immortal, becoming a Zanpakutō, or reincarnation. After a Shinigami or a Hollow, as an Arrancar, live long enough they can choose how they move on with their lives. They could stay as they are which few surprisingly chose. They could become a Zanpakutō and become a companion to other Soul Reapers and Arrancar, this option was only available to Arrancar and Soul Reapers. Or they could reincarnate and live again. Reincarnation happened by choice for Shinigami, Hollows, and Zanpakutō, or when the soul is killed. A killed soul must have certain rights done to it to move on through reincarnation.

The cycle continued on like that for many millennia, before the great split happened. What happened exactly is lost, but the result was the creation of the three worlds; Soul Society, Earth, and Hueco Mundo. Thousands of millennia passed and everything changed.

Hollows were born and those that resisted the call of human souls escaped to Hueco Mundo, those that didn't were destroyed by the Soul Reapers. The Soul Reapers had forgotten that there were civil Hollows; all they knew were the destructive creatures that fed on human souls. The humans forgot to prepare themselves for death and the possibility of becoming a Hollow, in turn creating more rogue Hollows. And the Hollows, they stopped evolving.

The closing of the gates prevented all Hollows minus Arrancar level ones from exiting Hueco Mundo. Not only that but they forgot the existence of Shinigami and Humans. As a result, those Hollows who gain enough power from the world around them don't gain the power needed through devouring rogue Hollows to become Menos. And the Vasto Lorde's forgot that their intelligence came from their human selves, not devouring other Menos. So they never knew to develop Human emotions.

The Hollows were dying out, and seeing this, the Vasto Lorde's most powerful, those who would become Arrancar, destroy the gate, opening a way between the worlds for all Hollows. Those Hollows went to the Human world and tasted the sweetness of their souls. They became addicted. Their minds were lost leaving the intelligence only for the Vasto Lordes, who gained it through self preservation, instead of the will to protect and preserve human life.

And the ability to feel was wiped from their souls with the devouring of their first human soul, ending the Arrancar.

The opening of the gate also caused the Hollow energy to leak into other dead Human souls, forcibly turning them into Hollows as well. Those souls are tortured beings, without the power needed to live as a hollow, to support a human brain in the Hollow's instincts. They never make it to Menos.

The Soul Reapers were overwhelmed with the amount of Hollows, and didn't know were they had come from. The Zanpakutō called out, the few that remembered at least, that the gates were open for free access. That the Hollows were no longer trapped. The Zanpakutō that were left only remembered that the ancient Soul Reapers had locked the gates between the other two worlds, not that Hollows used to be civil.

Desperate, all the Soul Reapers created a barrier that prevented low level Hollows from creating their own openings. That didn't stop them from getting through the cracks, but it was good enough.

The influx of Hollows caused the balance to uproot. The Soul Society filled up; no longer being the paradise it was before. Those Shinigami that should have become Soul Reapers were lost and scattered. Few ever were found and trained. The Hollow world became desolate, a barren wasteland of sand and night. Souls screamed out and were lost. The Soul Reapers created ways to permanently kill souls, further upsetting the balances and decided to rule over Soul Society, in a place called the Seireitei. They took on the name Shinigami and Soul Reapers, and the Shinigami became just souls.

Hollows hated the Soul reapers. The Soul Reapers in turn hated the Hollows. And the poor Humans were caught in the middle.

Now the Arrancar are back, but they are forcibly changed by the madman Sōsuke Aizen and under his control. They differ from the Arrancar of old, because they cant take human form, their emotions gained from anger fear pain and hate. The same madman who wishes to rule all three worlds with the power of the Hōgyoku. The only people to stand in his way is the Human/ Soul Reaper/ Visored (a mistake cause by soul reapers that made a half Hollow half Soul Reaper combination) Ichigo and his friends. Who were at this moment captured as humans and in their gigai forms, powerless.

Hope is not lost though; there is one other who stands in the way of a new chaos. A pure soul, who managed to revive the ways of old, with the powers of a TRUE Arrancar.

This is his story.

****~~~~###~~~~****

**(AN: SOOOOOooooooo. What do you think? Should I keep this idea, or scrap it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LOST WAY**

**(AN: Hello. This chapter is the 34****th**** one from the seventh book, edited a bit by me. Everything changes though after this, so bear with me.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of this chapter or the series Harry Potter. **

~~##~~

_Finally, the truth. Lying with his face pressed into the dusty carpet of the office where he had once thought he was learning the secrets of victory, Harry understood at last that he was not supposed to survive. His job was to walk calmly into Death's welcoming arms. Along the way, he was to dispose of Voldemort's remaining links to life, so that when at last he flung himself across Voldemort's path, and did not raise a wand to defend himself, the end would be clean, and the job that ought to have been done in Godric's Hollow would be finished. Neither would live, neither could survive._

He felt his heart pounding fiercely in his chest. How strange that in his dread of death, it pumped all the harder, valiantly keeping him alive. But it would have to stop, and soon. Its beats were numbered. How many would there be time for, as he rose and walked through the castle for the last time, out into the grounds and into the forest?

Terror washed over him as he lay on the floor, with that funeral drum pounding inside him. Would it hurt to die? All those times he had thought that it was about to happen and escaped, he had never really thought of the thing itself: His will to live had always been so much stronger than his fear of death. Yet it did not occur to him now to try to escape, to outrun Voldemort. It was over, he knew it, and all that was left was the thing itself: dying.

If he could only have died on that summer's night when he had left number four, Privet Drive, for the last time, when the noble phoenix feather wand had saved him! If he could only have died like Hedwig, so quickly he would not have known it had happened! Or if he could have launched himself in front of a wand to save someone he loved... He envied even his parents' deaths now. This cold-blooded walk to his own destruction would require a different kind of bravery. He felt his fingers trembling slightly and made an effort to control them, although no one could see him; the portraits on the walls were all empty.

Slowly, very slowly, he sat up, and as he did so he felt more alive and more aware of his own living body than ever before. Why had he never appreciated what a miracle he was, brain and nerve and bounding heart? It would all be gone... or at least, he would be gone from it. His breath came slow and deep, and his mouth and throat were completely dry, but so were his eyes.

Dumbledore's betrayal was almost nothing. Of course there had been a bigger plan: Harry had simply been too foolish to see it, he realized that now. He had never questioned his own assumption that Dumbledore wanted him alive. Now he saw that his life span had always been determined by how long it took to eliminate all the Horcruxes. Dumbledore had passed the job of destroying them to him, and obediently he had continued to chip away at the bonds tying not only Voldemort, but himself, to life! How neat, how elegant, not to waste any more lives, but to give the dangerous task to the boy who had already been marked for slaughter, and whose death would not be a calamity, but another blow against Voldemort.

And Dumbledore had known that Harry would not duck out, that he would keep going to the end, even though it was his end, because he had taken trouble to get to know him, hadn't he? Dumbledore knew, as Voldemort knew, that Harry would not let anyone else die for him now that he had discovered it was in his power to stop it. The images of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall forced their way back into his mind's eye, and for a moment he could hardly breathe. Dumbledore was a great puppet master, and now…. Death was impatient...

Like rain on a cold window, these thoughts pattered against the hard surface of the incontrovertible truth, which was that he must die. I must die. It must end.

He stood up. His heart was leaping against his ribs like a frantic bird. Perhaps it knew it had little time left, perhaps it was determined to fulfill a lifetime's beats before the end. He did not look back as he closed the office door.

The castle was empty. He felt ghostly striding through it alone, as if he had already died. The portrait people were still missing from their frames; the whole place was eerily still, as if all its remaining lifeblood were concentrated in the Great Hall where the dead and the mourners were crammed.

Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself and descended through the floors, at last walking down the marble staircase into the entrance hall. Perhaps some tiny part of him hoped to be sensed, to be seen, to be stopped, but the Cloak was, as ever, impenetrable, perfect, and he reached the front doors easily.

Harry took one glance back at the entrance of the Great Hall. People were moving around, trying to comfort each other, drinking, kneeling beside the dead, but he could not see any of the people he loved, no hint of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, or any of the other Weasleys, no Luna. He felt he would have given all the time remaining to him for just one last look at them; but then, would he ever have the strength to stop looking? It was better like this.

He moved down the steps and out into the darkness. It was nearly four in the morning, and the deathly stillness of the grounds felt as though they were holding their breath, waiting to see whether he could do what he must.

He moved on, and now he reached the edge of the forest, and he stopped.  


_His body and mind felt oddly disconnected now, his limbs working without conscious instruction, as if he were passenger, not driver, in the body he was about to leave. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all the others felt like ghosts as he stumbled and slipped toward the end of his life, toward Voldemort..._

A thud and a whisper: Some other living creature had stirred close by. Harry stopped under the Cloak, peering around, listening.

"Someone there," came a rough whisper close at hand. "He's got an Invisibility Cloak. Could it be ¨C?"

Two figures emerged from behind a nearby tree: Their wands flared, and Harry saw Yaxley and Dolohov peering into the darkness, directly at the place Harry stood. Apparently they could not see anything.

"Definitely heard something," said Yaxley. "Animal, d'you reckon?"

"That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here," said Dolohov, glancing over his shoulder.

Yaxley looked down at his watch.

"Time's nearly up. Porter's had his hour. He's not coming."

"Better go back," said Yaxley. "Find out what the plan is now."

He and Dolohov turned and walked deeper into the forest. Harry followed them, knowing that they would lead him exactly where he wanted to go. He glanced sideways, and his mother smiled at him, and his father nodded encouragement.

They had traveled on mere minutes when Harry saw light ahead, and Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into a clearing that Harry knew had been the place where the monstrous Aragog had once lived. The remnants of his vast web were there still, but the swarms of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters, to fight for their cause.

A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. Harry saw Fenrir, skulking, chewing his long nails; the great blond Rowle was dabbing at his bleeding lip. He saw Lucius Malfoy, who looked defeated and terrified, and Narcissa, whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension.

Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or else counting silently in his mind, and Harry, standing still on the edge of the scene, though absurdly of a child counting in a game of hide-and-seek. Behind his head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo.

When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up.

"No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov.

Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.

"My Lord ¨C"

Bellatrix had spoken: She sat closest to Voldemort, disheveled, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed.

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination.

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Harry, whose heart was now throwing itself against his ribs as though determined to escape the body he was about to cast aside. His hands were sweating as he pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath his robes, with his wand. He did not want to be tempted to fight.

"I was, it seems... mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't."

Harry said it as loudly as he could, with all the force he could muster: He did not want to sound afraid. Harry stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment he felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them.

The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Harry Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Boy Who Lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting. Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear.

He saw the mouth move and a flash of _green light, and everything was gone._


	3. Chapter 3

**THE LOST WAY**

**(AN: Well here is the Third chapter. Hope you like it.)**

**Disclaimer: This is for all my next chapters, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR BLEACH! I can tell you all that if I did Harry would end up with Sev and Ichigo would be with either Grimmjow or any other dominate male. Depends on the day. **

~~##~~

Dying was unlike anything he had ever felt before. At first it was peaceful, quit. As if rest had finally come. Small ripples would softly brush against his very being, and as time seemed to pass, what made him him, was slowly washed away.

Memories, feelings thoughts, emotions. They were all cleared away. What he feared, what he hoped for, his dreams and insecurities; all were clensed from his being.

Emptiness. The feeling of having to worry about nothing, doing nothing, being nothing. For the first time in whatever life the being used to live, it was safe, at peace. Sadness pain, hate could not touch the being, so the being was as innocent as a newborn babe. It knew nothing of hunger of fear or of pain. all that it knew was the comfort of the Emptyness.

But as time passed something seemed to change. It was no longer a comfort to be empty. It was no longer peaceful to have no sense of self. The being was starting to grow. It was feeling trapped. It hungered. It experienced pain. The pain of going hungry, the fear of being caged.

So the being decided to fight. To gain freedom from whatever cage the being had been cast into. The more it fought and was unsuccessful, the more its anger grew, the more it hated the empty feeling inside. Snarling it pushed its way through a millennia of peace and innocence to try and gain back, what it didn't even know it lost.

It seemed like a millennia before its struggle gained any ground. Before light set into its eyes, smells in its nose, sounds in its ears, and taste in its mouth.

It was like waking up.

With the first whiff of the world, the being was filled with a hunger that was above anything ever felt. It no longer hungered to get out. A savageness had entered a being. The smells, the sights, the power, the being wanted it all. It wanted to be filled with that which it was lacking. It wanted to be challenged and to come out on top as predator.

It wanted to survive.

At that moment, pain shot through the being. Limbs it didn't even realized it had twitched and convulsed before growing and shaping into grotesque shapes. Its head twisted and curled into its body as the snapping of the being's bones filled the air.

When at last the pain faded, and the only sound to be heard were silent whimpers. The beast stood up. Opening savage red eyes, it slowly turned around. There its nose met the smell of flesh of power and of innocence.

Looking strait ahead, the beast was met with the sight of a clearing surrounded by trees. And far off in the distance, a single tower could be seen.

The beat's face contorted into a manic grin, and it slowly stalked its prey.

~~##~~

(AN: I know its short, but ill have the next chapter up in a couple weeks. It just seemed right to leave it here.)


End file.
